toonshooterfandomcom-20200213-history
Toon Shooter Wiki
'Welcome to the Toon Shooter Wiki' Toon Shooter is a free online multiplayer (co-op) browser based game (flash) that features a long lost 'old school' style of play (side scrolling shoot-em-up). As of June 2011 it is primarily hosted by Kongregate. It can be played here. 'Stages' The first five targets are immediate threats on Earths land and sea, they must be quashed before going further into space and alien dimensions. 1 The Village - Crushinator Otis' home town is flattened by the crushinator, many villagers got stomped but help is on the way! 2 Sky Line - Sky Breaker ' The second emergency rescue is to relieve the city skies from the gloom of the giant space cruiser. '''3 Risky Woods - All Terrain Armoured Tank ' From the forest approaches a large armoured tank, its weak point is only exposed for a short time so accuracy of timing is crucial. '''4 Desert - Castle Hydra ' '''The Fortress is the first big wall to pass. Once this point is breached, you are no longer a noob! '''5 Purple Sea - Herve ' The battleship is heavily armoured and equipped the first test of bullet hell. 6 Space blockade - The Pride ' A blockade of webs fill up the screen and pilots must open paths to navigate through. A dog fight awaits at the other side with a squadron of freelancers. '''7 Bio Lab - Kojorius ' High speed flying in a maze to reach the biological weapon, A nest of giant birds. '8 Cargo System - Dance of the Vans ' The vans are delivering weapons and materials to build a new base. Careful not to get run over in there. '9 High Mountains - Bruticus ' In the mountains Bruticus awaits the challenge from earth. '10 Dock - Command Ship Tyberius ' A large and fully equipped command cruiser prepares to take off, dont let it reach its destination. '11 The Hive - Cancer ' Populated by giant aliens and the first encounter with the dreaded hunter ships. You need upward firing weapons to stand a chance against Cancer. '12 Guardians Gate - The Seven ' Seven guardians stand in your way of passing the gate. '13 Cavern - Lord of the Owls ' The Cavern is a place from which the last crew never returned, go inside and find out why. '14 Decayed City - Ignito ' An old underground city populated by deadly mutants. '15 City Invasion - Black Bird ' The Blackbird Squadron of bombers attacks the city, the boss is armed with a cloaking device. '16 The Long Tunnel - Gnasher ' The target is hidden deep inside the tunnel, we only know that it's very long and very heavily guarded. '17 Acid Cave - Tumbler ' Pass into the cave and watch out for the crustacian creatures, soft shell crabs and hard shell robot lobsters. Lets peel some prawns! '18 Secret Construction Base - Metroplex ' There is a base under construction but its weapon systems are already online, thats why we are sending u in there. '19 Tainted Depths - Karnivore ' Karnivore lurks in the tainted depths, a long stage with tricky aliens ships and large snakes. When he opens his mouth for attack, aim for the prawn. '20 The Den - Royal Embryos ' A breeding ground for growing an army of deadly aliens. '21 The Fleet - Cyclonius ' A fleet of thousands of fighters, hundreds of cruisers, and a gigantic command ship. Take down as many as you can and then encounter Cyclonius. '''22 The Arsenal - Recycler Chamber The arsenal has a large supply of guardians standing by, there are 2 cores in the recycler room which both must be destroyed at the same time otherwise they will respawn after a short time. 'Characters' 'Otis' *'Type:' Air *'Shot: '''Straight single fire machine gun *'Special 1:' Vertical bomb *'Special 2:' Quad homing missile *'Cost:' Free *'Vehicle Name:' Redemption *'Species:' Common Pink Pot-Bellied Sparrow 'Background' Otis is an ex-entrepreneur who failed as a game programmer. Subsequently, that drove him into bankrupcy and the loss of his family. He sees himself as a let down to his peers and tries desperately to rebuild what he once had through hard work and good will. He relies heavily on the neighbourhood church for food and shelter. 'Daisy' *'Type:' Land *'Shot: 360 single fire machine gun *'''Special 1: Vertical bomb *'Special 2: '''Ring of fire *'Cost:' Free *'Vehicle Name:' Taxi *'Species:' Unknown (''rumoured: Marshmellius / Sushi Rice / Puffy Cottonhead / hallo kitty rip off) 'Background' Daisy grew up on a farm herding rabid goats until the age of 4 learning how to handle rough and unpredictable things at an early age. Due to the nature of his species, fluffy cotton-like appearance and inappropriate name - he is often mistaken for a girl - something that he has become accustomed to and brushes off with a hearty chuckle. Daisy moved into the big city at the age of 5 and often uses a jet pack for travel and entertianment purposes - when he is not driving commuters around in his famous red Taxi. 'Career' Daisy started out as a hallo kitty rip off in his debut game Daisy's Day Out ''for the iphone, most people thought he was a lump of sushi rice and it was decided in a last minute ammendment of the games description that Daisy was a boy. Daisy's first day out enjoyed a spell in Taiwan and Hong Kong but was soon flushed down the toilet of oblivion that is the App Store. Daisy was unemployed for a few months till given a new role as one of the main characters in Toon Shooter. 'Gary' *'Type:' Air *'Shot: Horizontal front & back laser gun *'''Special 1: Ring of fire *'Special 2: '''Plasma stream *'Cost:' $400,000 *'Vehicle Name:' Snake Eater *'Species:' Dog ''(rumoured: Wolf) 'Background' You wouldn't tell at first glace, but Gary is a scientist and engineer. He is the proud creator of Gary's Robot Dog Factory' (a free iphone game) - a factory that produces house cleaning dogs and other pleasant robot servants. Unfortunately, every now and then his inventions go haywire and he has to do a little cleaning up before all hell breaks loose. He finds enjoyment in taking a walk around the park, flying around in his latest inventions or quietly curled up in an alley licking his bum. 'Angelica' *'Type:' Air *'Shot:' 'Forward and diagonal down machine gun. *'Special 1:'' ''Diagonal up laser *'Special 2: '''Surfer missile *'Cost:' $600,000 (high maintenance, hidden fees) *'Vehicle Name: 'Chopper d'Angelica '(sponsored by LV & Prada) *'Species:' Hong Kong Girl 'Background' Angelica graduated during the recession and got a job as a brewer at starbucks. When making 1000 cups of coffee a day wasnt enough to keep up with her friends handbag buying, she took on freelance jobs in the evenings from an underground agency which involved flying choppers and bombing targets or providing support in dogfight missions. Angelica needed the shoes and the LVs, but wasnt proud of her new found talent. When the opportunity came to join the fight for her home she knew it was time to give something back to society. 'Ben Bailey' *'Type:' Land *'Shot:' '360 spread fire *'Special 1:'' ''Three way laser *'Special 2: '''Homing Missiles *'Cost:' $1200,000 *'Species:' Boy 'Background' Ben is a rich kid who lives for a rush and likes breaking rules. which in his case lead to breaking windows, trespassing and serving 3 months jail. Ben was brought up on starwars, transformers and ID4 and dreams of adventures in space, which he persued on a summer course and obtained the accolade of best behaved junior flyer. Altho stupid and badly raised, ben has a good heart and is an optimist. now his dream is realized as he blasts off flying alongside his earth compatriots including the heads of state, to destroy a fleet of big triangle ships. What a lovely boy! 'Big Ted' *'Type:' Air *'Special 1:' Catterpillar Laser *'Special 2: Healing *'''Cost: $1600,000 *'Species:' Bear Man *'Accessories': Rear Guard 'Background' Big Ted is a healer, when hes not fighting for his home planet his regular job is in the farm of Bearasdise where he has a starring role, and his face is used as the farms logo design. 'Engelbert Humpertink' *'Type:' Land *'Shot:' 'Forward and diagonal up shells. *'Special 1:'' ''Bomb *'Special 2: '''Rain Storm *'Cost:' $2,000,000 *'Species:' Humpty *'Vehicle Name:' R20 Bearwing '''Background' Before the invasion englebert was a talented chef of french cuisine. When his dad, a fighter pilot went missing during the first encounter with the command ship Tyberius, Engelbert joined the resistance in hope of finding his dad. He quickly learned to fly his dads plane the R20 Bearwing, and got handy with teamwork and defensive formations. Englebert uses a split shell gun that is stronger than the regular gun, altho thinner and requires more skillful aiming. 'Calbee' *'Type:' Land *'Shot:' '360 Short range super shells *'Special 1: Laser Beam *'Special 2: '''Melee *'Cost:' $2,000,000 *'Species:' Trooper Unit '''Background' 'Paul' *'Type:' Air *'Shot:' 'Full Forward. *'Special 1:'' ''Napalm Bombs *'Special 2: '''Rear Shot *'Cost:' $3,000,000 *'Vehicle Name: 'Arrowhead' '(customized, tweaked) *'Species:' Japanese Accountant Background Paul is a disciplined japanese accountant who loves watching wrestling, weight lifting and flying fast jets. After easy success in his field he left to join an underground mercenary clan and greatly honed his flying skills. He is much bigger than otis and the other flyers but relies on skillful weaving and bending to dodge bullets (like mister whats his name from the matrix). Pauls style of effortless simplicity relies on a regular straight gun, manoeuvrability and heavy bombshells. 'Buttercup' *'Type:' Land *'Shot:' '360 shells *'Special 1:'' ''Plasma *'Special 2: '''Rain Storm *'Cost:' $3,500,000 *'Species 1:' Dog *'Species 2:' Girl '''Background' 'Neil Bison' *'Type:' Air *'Shot:' 'forward shells *'Special 1: Comb *'Special 2: '''Melee *'Cost:' $4,500,000 *'Species:' Space Captain '''Background' Neil is a man of many names and reputations. Prophecized by the fortune teller as 'the one' who will save earth and nicknamed by others as Super Man for his flying skills and Invincibility Shield. Before the war he worked in a space delivery company as captain, and his subordinates called him Mr Bison. Category:Browse